Gunned
by igabbs
Summary: Inuyasha owns a gun shop and Kagome has shaky hands. When he's assigned to protect her, is there even TIME for love? AU. IK


_A/N: Well this particular chapter has been sitting in my documents for a year. It's the only thing that I've actually completed, so I thought I might as well upload it. I've improved throughout the months, and after doing a last minute check over it, I guess it's not THAT bad...you might think otherwise though hehe. _

**Disclaimer: **Nope don't Inuyasha. Wish I did though...

* * *

Chapter 1

To Know A Person

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Inuyasha spat at the young business woman behind the desk.

Kikyo ignored his shouting and continued to shuffle around the papers on her desk. "Do I look like I'm kidding you, Inuyasha?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the papers scattered around her.

"But this is going to be the SECOND protection mission you've put me in charge of in a month!" He stood up from the chair he was sitting on to show how much he didn't want to do this.

Kikyo sighed. He reacted like this every time she assigned him a new mission. Doesn't he ever get tired of this?

"Yes, it is. But the first one only lasted 3 days. Miroku is on that mission now, remember?" Of course he remembers. The father of the last mission completely dismissed the idea of a hanyou protecting his daughter. Even if a hanyou IS stronger then a human.

"Keh! I thought you said I could take it easy for a while?" Inuyasha slumped back into his chair, a scowl now marked on his face.

She looked up at Inuyasha with the smile she reserved for moments like these. "I know, Inuyasha. But this is probably the youngest miko we've ever had. You're the strongest 18 year old here. I really need you to do this." She explained to him in a soft voice. Her smile never fading.

Inuyasha just stared at her knowingly. He knew she knew he was bought. That smile could do anything to him. And both parties were highly aware of the effects.

"Fine. What's her profile?"

Kikyo smirked lightly and opened one of her drawers. She handed the yellow pan flit to Inuyasha who took it roughly from her stretched hand.

"Kagome Higurashi. Age 16. Family owns the Higurashi shrine...so does that mean her family knows she's a miko?" Inuyasha asked as he read her profile out loud.

"Not a clue. So you're going to have to explain a lot to the family once you meet them." Kikyo explained as she began shuffling the papers around her desk again.

"Be here tomorrow at 7 to pick up your uniform. You'll be going to high school with her to guarantee protection there as well. My resources have stated that Hells Crevasse is already aware of her. Her miko aura must be strong."

"But how can that be? The girls only 16! She shouldn't of even developed any signs of being a miko."

Kikyo just shrugged. She was also clueless to the situation.

"Go home now, Inuyasha. You have to get up early tomorrow." Kikyo told him seriously.

"Yeah yeah I'm going." Inuyasha got up from his seat and headed towards the door. Once his hand reached the doorknob he turned to Kikyo, "You should head home too ya know. You need some rest." And with that said, he left her office.

Kikyo sighed. Today was a long day...

She picked up the phone sitting on her desk and pressed in a number.

"Hello? This is Kikyo. Tell him that everything's set."

Kagome Higurashi tried to stop her hands from shaking the brush. They always seem to do that whenever she was doing something important.

She put the brush back in the cup and crossed her legs. She had to get this done properly. And her shaky hands weren't helping her in the least.

She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. Perhaps mediating would help her relax? She didn't care. She just had to get this done.

Opening her eyes, she took the brush out of its cup and tried again to paint the apple.

Determination covered her brow, no matter what she did, she just couldn't control the shaking.

Grunting in frustration, she threw the brush at the wall.

She glared at her half-done apple. Who would of thought it would be this hard? It WAS just an apple after all.

Once she calmed herself down, she gently took the canvas and put it on her desk. She would deal with the apple tomorrow. But for now. She needed sleep.

But first she had to clean the splatters of red paint off her carpet.

_'Or...' _She thought as the heaviness in her eyes grew. _'I could simply just crash on the couch downstairs... Mum would be happy to clean this tomorrow.'_

She was just about to leave the door when she realized she couldn't be that mean...it was indeed her mess. She shouldn't make someone else do the job for her.

Letting out a little moan of exhaustion, she flicked on her lights and got to work.

"I still don't know why _**I**_ have to the job..." Inuyasha grumbled to Kikyo the next day. He was waiting for the forms to enrol himself into his charges high school. He was already wearing the uniform. A simple black button up shirt and grey pants. How unique.

"I already told you," Kikyo drew out in an annoyed voice as she got the forms ready. "You're the youngest person we got."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned against the wall beside her desk.

"That's not actually true, ya know." He said as he tapped his foot impatiently. "I'm 5 months older then Miroku. Why can't he do the job?"

"He's the one doing your old mission."

"Keh...it's not my fault the dad's a douche bag."

"Inuyasha..." The threat in Kikyos voice was clear. But Inuyasha ignored it.

"What about Sango? I'm 7 months older than her."

"She's already assisting Miroku in his mission."

"Shippou?"

"He's 15. And besides. All his muscles in his brain. Not his body."

"That could come in handy you know. A quick thinker."

"No."

"...Kouga?"

"Really, Inuyasha?" Kikyo cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh god no. Just putting it out there."

Kikyo handed him the forms. "Here. Just take them to the registration office."

Inuyasha took the forms hesitantly. "Whatever..." He turned to leave when Kikyo took hold of his hand. Inuyasha couldn't help the slight jump his heart did at the contact.

"Please, be nice to her." The look on her face was enough to forget how much he didn't want to do this mission. Now all he could see, and focus on, was the one who was holding his hand.

Kikyo put his hand down, but the look on her face was still there.

"...K."

She smiled at him, and sat down on her desk. Organizing the scattered papers. Why does it seem like her desk is always messy?

Inuyasha blinked out of his zombie like state and left her office. He made his way to the elevator and cussed out his frustrations.

He was accurately aware of the effect she had on him. And it bothered him. He hated that she can make him speechless with one smile. Make him insane with one touch, even if it was an accident.

He looked longingly at her office as the elevator door closed.

_'This can't be healthy...' _

Kagome fought the urge to fall asleep at the kitchen table. She was up all night trying to remove the dried red paint off of her white carpet and walls.

Kagome learned that night that it was quite a difficult task.

She spent the good part of the night looking for the 'stain-be-gone' with a flashlight, not wanting to turn on the lights in risk of waking up the rest of her family.

In the end...the stain was still on her carpet floor. But now covered with a pink rug.

Kagome hid her yawn with the back of her hand. She was lucky that she even got dressed this morning. It was a good thing her school had uniforms...

The simple black blouse and black plaid skirt weren't the most complex articles of clothing, but it was do-able. Especially since they allow you to wear knee-high socks with the outfit. You could even call it cute.

"You know Kagome, you don't look to well, did you get enough sleep last night?" Her mother asked as she put a plate of breakfast in front of Kagome, concern lining her brows.

Kagome smiled comfortingly at her mother. "Don't worry Mum, I'll survive the day." As to not worry her mother more, Kagome kept the smile plastered on her face and began eating her breakfast. Even though the lack of sleep made eating unappetizing, she did it for her Mum.

Quickly finishing her meal, she took her plate to the sink.

"I think I'm gonna head to school now Ma."

"So early? You don't usually leave for another half hour..." Her Mums eyes showed nothing but concern for her only daughter.

Kagome just smiled. "I know, but I was thinking of walking to school today. You know; try and wake myself up." Kissing her mother goodbye, she left her house to the streets of Tokyo.

Kagome headed down the steep steps that led to the shrine. She. Was. Exhausted.

Once Kagome was down the steps, she caught her reflection in a parked car with darkly tinted windows.

"What the heck is that staring at me..." Kagome pulled a face at her atrocious appearance.

All night last night her hair was tied in a high ponytail, leaving an unflattering indent in her usually wavy hair. Her lack of sleep caused dark circles under her eyes, and the frown on her face was just unappealing.

_'Was I frowning the whole time I was with my Mum...?' _She thought to herself in horror. _'No wonder she looked worried! I look like a zombie!'_

Kagome put her books down and took out the tiny make-up pouch she kept in her bag.

"Time for the magic that is makeup."

Kagome smiled at herself in the cars reflection. She fixed her hair by tying it in the same high ponytail she had it in the night before. And the dark circles vanished with a little concealer.

Kagome walked away from the car a little more awake. Her back now up straight, and her usual smile now clear on her face.

_'Hm.' _Kagome suddenly thought to herself, _'I sure hope no one was in that car...'_

Inuyasha watched the young girl walk away from her reflection.

_'How unnerving...' _

He just spent the last 10 minutes watching his charge do her makeup in front of him, completely oblivious to his presence.

He growled to himself.

Kikyo did this to him on purpose.

She hated him. That was the only reason why. They both knew about his feelings for her. And this was her way of saying she wasn't interested.

Why else would she assign him the duty to protect someone who looked almost EXACTLY like herself?

Inuyasha turned the ignition and drove speedily to the school he was now going to be attending. all to protect one measly little spoiled brat.

He hated her already.

Kagome sat alone in her classroom, waiting for the rest of the class to arrive.

_'I guess I left a little too early...' _She thought as she tapped her pencil casually against the hard wood desk. She looked outside the window and saw some of the students filing in to the school grounds.

_'I suppose I could get started on next weeks homework...' _She cringed at the thought. _'Or maybe I could just wait patiently.' _

She reached in to her bag to get a book, when she remembered the incomplete painting of the apple in her binder.

"I guess I have no choice." She told herself, as she took out the painting supply's from her bag.

She tried to calm herself, so her hands wouldn't shake, but the more she tried to calm herself, the more nervous she felt.

"Dammit!," She exclaimed as she threw her brush down. "This is never going to work! Why do we have to paint a stupid apple anyway?"

"Because the way you pull yourself in to concentration on what you're expressing is suppose to be quite relaxing." Said a tall, lean, masculine boy standing at the doorway.

Kagome looked up at the white haired fellow. Eyes filled with confusion.

He smirked at her confused expression, continuing his explanation.

"They say there's something fulfilling about creating art. And also marvelling at your own skills. To go from a blank page to a, usually, lovely finished painting."

Kagome was transfixed by his short speech. Who was this guy?

Inuyasha moved from the doorway and walked over to her desk, eyeing the half-completed apple.

"Well, I guess it doesn't apply to EVERYONE."

Kagomes awe struck face turned to anger in a matter of seconds.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?"

"I believe I'm Inuyasha." He stated matter of factually as he seated himself behind her.

Kagome turned around in her seat to glare at him.

"Well, _Inuyasha_. I'm Kagome. And I hope you know it's not very polite to just walk in here and insult me when you have no idea who I am!"

"Actually," Inuyasha began, leaning towards her while still in his seat. "I know exactly who you are. And that's why I'm here."

"What are you talking abo-" She was cut off when a sudden herd of students made there way into the classroom.

Inuyasha smirked at her and leaned back in his chair. It didn't take long for him to realize the stares he was receiving from the other students.

"What?" He asked them, his tone harsh.

The other students looked away quickly, embarrassment clear on their shocked faces.

It was around that time the teacher walked in to the classroom. He to noticed the new student right away.

"Oh! You must be Inuyasha. Welcome," The teacher had a pleasant smile on his wrinkled face. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Inuyasha eyed the students who were waiting with eager eyes for his introduction. They really must not get a lot of new students...

Inuyasha stood slowly, wondering why most of the female population was holding in their breaths.

"My names Inuyasha. Obviously. Yes, I'm a hanyou. No, I don't eat people...yet." He smirked at the fear the other students felt. How pathetic. As if a dog demon would eat humans...

"Well then!" The old teacher gave a nervous chuckle, "Let's begin our lesson, shall we?"

Kagome tried very hard to ignore the feeling of Inuyashas eyes staring at the back of her head. It was making her nervous.

Without moving her head, she moved her eyes to the direction of the clock. Only 5 minutes left. And she has never been this eager to get out of class.

She turned her eyes back to the direction of the teacher. Trying to concentrate on the homework he was now assigning, since this period was almost over.

_'You_'_d think someone would get tried of staring at the back of your head for 45 minutes...' _

Kagome practically jumped out of her seat when the bell rang. Quickly grabbing the homework sheets from her teacher, she made a quick getaway to the door.

Before she could make it to the hallway, Inuyasha grabbed her hand, pulling her back in to the classroom.

"Hey! Let go of me!" She yelled as she tried to wiggle free from his tight grasp.

"Shut up! You want an explanation, don't you? So just wait until everyone leaves and you'll get it, okay?"

Kagome instantly shut her mouth and watched as the rest of the class, as well as the teacher, leave the classroom, all unaware of the two students.

"Wow. You'd think they'd notice when someone's being held captive" Kagome said, not really expecting a response from her captor.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and let go of her wrist. Which she began lightly massaging with her other hand.

"You should really learn to loosen up. You always seem so angry." She said as she sat back in her desk. Inuyasha remained standing.

_'What's with this girl? Wasn't she just bitching at me a couple minutes ago?'_

"Anyway," She started as she turned to Inuyasha, "You said you were gonna explain, right? So start explaining whatever it is you were gonna explain." She blinked up at him with her chocolate brown eyes.

He furrowed his brows at her. She sure is weird...

"Listen up bitch-"

"Hold on a sec!" She interrupted him, "First of all, my name's Kagome," she drew out each syllable slowly as if talking to a child, "and secondly, I'm not a bitch!"

Inuyasha smirked his signature smirk, "It's a term of endearment."

"How endearing."

"Anyway...I'm here to tell you that you're in some serious danger. And that I was assigned from the head of the Lost Mark business to protect you." He said seriously, not breaking eye contact with her.

"Danger? What danger? Nothing dangerous ever happens to me. So far, for the 16 and a half years that I've been around, YOU are the most dangerous thing I've ever encountered..."

Inuyasha sighed. This girl was annoying.

"Listen okay. I don't like you. Hell, you're probably not a big fan of mine either. But what's coming after you is serious. And if you don't want my protection, then tough cookies, love. Cause both you and I got no choice."

The confusion on Kagomes face was clear, but it was nothing compared to the confusion she felt inside.

"So...exactly WHAT is coming after me?" She asked, avoiding eye contact with her new 'protector.'

"I think we should discuss the rest of this with your family."

"Now?" She asked as she looked at the clock. It was only quarter to 10.

"Your choice. Doesn't matter to me. I don't need an education." He said casually as he stood in front of her awkwardly, not really knowing what to do with her just staring blankly in to space.

"The...thing, that's coming for me...it's not gonna...you know," She bit her lip nervously, "attack my family or anything, right? It only wants me?"

Inuyasha studied her face closely. He didn't understand this girl. He just told her that she was being hunted by something extremely dangerous and not an ounce of fear crossed her face. But here she was, more concerned about the well being of her family then her own.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned against one of the other desk.

"From what we know, their only interest is you. It's probably because if they kill off a whole family, the government would get a little suspicious..."

"Exactly who are 'they'?" She asked as she looked up at Inuyasha, the curiosity about the subject becoming to much to handle.

"Like I said before," He started as he uncrossed his arms, only to put them in to the pocket of his pants. "We have to discuss the rest of this with your family. What's coming after you is pretty serious. It's good to have someone you love to comfort you."

Kagome thought about it no more, quickly getting out of her seat, she walked past Inuyasha and headed for the door. "Let's go then."

She was just about to turn the handle when Inuyasha covered his hand over hers on the doorknob.

Kagome looked at the hand covering hers and back at Inuyasha.

"How'd you get here so fa-"

"One more thing," he interrupted her, releasing her hand, "I'm sorta gonna have to be by your side 24/7."

"Why?" She asked stubbornly as she put her hands on her hips.

"I'll explain to you more when we get to your house. I'm only telling you this now so you don't get excited when we're standing beside each other and our shoulders happen to touch." He smirked cockily at her, enjoying the way her eyes fumed with anger.

"Ha! As if my heart would skip a beat if YOU touched me!" She yelled as her brown eyes glared daggers in to his golden ones.

"See that's where you're wrong, _wench_." He simply smirked at the glare she gave him. "I never said anything about your heart skipping a beat."

Kagome flushed and reached for the door handle. Trying to hide her red face from him, which was a difficult task when your hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Whatever..." she mumbled as she headed out in to the hallway.

The halls weren't as crowded as the 'after-class-rush.' Which made Kagome glad. Inuyasha was standing a little to close for comfort.

They walked out of the school building in an awkward silence. They were just about to reach the parking lot when Kagome realized something...

"Hey!" She yelled as she took three steps back from Inuyasha

"What now?" He yelled back as he closed the distance between the two of them, only for her to take another couple steps back.

"How do I know that you're not working for whatever's coming after me? And this all part of you scheme to lure me in to your...your...your dungeon!" Kagome gave him a horrified look.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and took up the mandatory 8 inches between them. "Oh please." He explained, "If I came here to kidnap you, you would of already been raped and tied up in my trunk."

"Oh what a lovely thing to say to someone you just met." She said sarcastically, not bothering to step away from him again.

"And besides," He started, ignoring what she just said. "I know those bastards. They don't have enough brains to actually plan a scheme this believable..." _'At least I don't think they don't...' _

Kagome just kept on walking. Clearly he wasn't going to kidnap her and take her to his...dungeon.

They made their way over to his car. A black Pontiac G8.

"Fancy." Kagome said as she examined the car.

The surface of the car was spotless...as if it was just bought.

Kagome continued studying the car when she noticed the familiar tinted windows.

Her eyes quickly diverted her eyes from the car to Inuyasha.

"So stalking me is part of the job now, is it?" Kagome accused Inuyasha as she remembered the same car parked in front of her house that very morning.

"Now don't flatter yourself. It's my job." He said as he looked around his car. Looking under the hood and opening up the trunk.

"Exactly what are you doing?" She asked as she watched him look around his car.

"Looking for bombs. You never know what could happen once I start that car..."

"Oh...how comforting." She commented, silently hoping the car wouldn't go 'BOOM!' if they turned the ignition.

"All clear." He stated as he brushed his hands together.

"All clear?" She questioned with disbelieving eyes.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Pretty much."

Kagome crossed her arms. "Pretty much?"

"Stop repeating what I say!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "It was just a common procedure. I have to do that every time I get a new car from an unreliable source. So stop questioning me and get in to the damn car already!"

Kagome huffed, but followed his instructions. Quickly opening the car door she slumped in to the passenger seat, Inuyasha doing the same with the drivers side.

"If we blow up, I'm telling your boss." She declared as she watched him stuff the key in to the ignition.

Slowly he turned the key, and fortunately, no boom.

Kagome signed and leaned further away from Inuyasha. She still didn't trust this guy. And she didn't really want to.

He was a jerk. Sure, she wasn't the perfect lady to him either, but she didn't start a conversation with him by a speech about how art is moving , only to be followed by an insult.

_'This can't be_ _good...' _

She was a bitch. Yeah, he says that too about every female he comes in to contact with. But that was just what he does. This girl, she had the whole bitch package.

Stubborn, annoying, a complete pain in the ass, and worst of all, she questioned EVERYTHING he did.

_'Kikyos gotta let me out of this job...'_

"Slow down!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha drove past a red light.

"Why? This road it practically deserted." He told her as he continued at his same speed.

"I'm gonna die before we get a chance to tell my Mother ANYTHING!"

"Calm down! These ears are sensitive!"

Kagome stole a glance at the white fuzzy ears sitting on top of his head.

_'They're kinda cute...' _She thought as she stared at the ears, twitching slightly at each sound they heard.

Kagome tore her gaze from his head, a slight blush painting her cheeks. She didn't want to think about him that way. But she knew she couldn't deny it, the blush was enough proof she could get.

_'Okay, he's gorgeous. But that doesn't change what's underneath the uniform' _Kagome flushed to herself as she realized the second meaning of what she just thought.

_'Stop blushing Kagome! He's gonna notice!'_

Inuyasha watched her from his peripheral vision.

_'What the fuck's her problem...she keeps turning red.' _

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as she, once again, flushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Hey, wench-"

"I'm not a-"

"Whatever!"

Inuyasha sighed exasperatedly. "Anyway," He started out slowly, "Would you stop with the googly eyes? It's creeping me out."

Kagome turned away from the window to glare at Inuyasha.

"Who says I'm giving you googly eyes?" She challenged as she crossed her arms,

"The redness of your face answers that question." He countered back, enjoying the way her eyes grew wide with embarrassment and fury.

"Ha! Please. Whatever, "googly" eyes you saw were purely in your head. I was glaring at you, and the redness on my face was from fear. Fear of the possibility of being stuck with _you_." Kagome smiled to herself, proud of her well said cover up.

"Whatever you say...but just remember one thing," He smirked and turned his head from the road to make eye contact with his charge.

"Try not to fall in love with me."

Kagome scoffed.

"On the contrary, my friend, YOU should be the one afraid of falling for ME."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" He challenged her back.

"C'mon. I'm cute and feisty, I read online that those are the ones guys should watch out for."

"Cute and feisty? Maybe. But your more of a pain in the ass."

Kagome rolled her eyes and returned her gaze back out the window.

The car drive home seemed a lot longer then usual.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews are highly appreciated! And although con crit makes me feel bad about myself (petty I know), I'd like some of that to! Improvement never hurt anyone, right? :)_

_ ~Gabby Saluta_


End file.
